


Broken

by RexBrickowski



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: And Bats has one line, F/M, I mean Bats and Watevra are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexBrickowski/pseuds/RexBrickowski
Summary: Emmet has finally perfected his skills as Master Breaker. Now the time has come to put his new abilities to the ultimate test... Destroying the Space Temple, freeing his friends, and saving the universe from Armamageddon.He's finally going to be a true hero.ButIt would be easier if Lucy wasn't trying to stop him.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by l-egoblogg on Tumblr! Hiii, it's ya bro BrickowskiBois, enjoy my fic!!

"The real Lucy would never say that."  
The heartbroken look Lucy gave him at these words almost made Emmet pause. Could someone who was brainwashed look so hurt and betrayed?  
_"Don't forget what you came here to do, Emmet."_  
Rex's voice filled his head, piped in through the headset, and wiped away any doubts in his mind. Rex was right. He didn't have time to worry about this. Lucy would come around once the temple was destroyed and her mind was cleared. Then she would thank him... and see that he truly was the hero she deserved.  
This decision happened in the span of a second, and Emmet turned away, running towards the top of the temple.  
`Focus.`  
`Visualize your success.`  
Emmet's vision tunneled. All he saw was the point of impact. The very center of the top of the temple. He had to hit it with everything he had.  
He didn't see the true identity of the Queen, the gift of friendship and kindness he had presented so long ago. He didn't feel the yell that escaped his throat as he channeled all his anger at this world, all his fear of losing everyone. And he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, racing up the steps. Didn't hear the cry of desperation that tore out of Lucy's throat as she acted without thinking.  
Emmet squeezed his eyes shut, letting the power of his fury flow through him, charged up to deal the final, devastating blow.  
**CRACK**  
The sound of plastic snapping and breaking grated against Emmet's eardrums, sending a harsh vibration up his arm. He had expected a satisfying boom of power, a rumble as all of the pieces separated and came free, releasing everyone. What had gone wrong?  
"NO!!"  
Batman?  
Emmet stumbled backwards, blinking, completely disoriented. His arm and hand were throbbing with pain. That hadn't happened when he had broken through the floor at Harmony City. Something was wrong. Why was Batman yelling? Wasn't he freed from his brainwashing now? Where was he?  
Emmet shook his head to clear it, opening his eyes and trying to get his bearings--  
"Oh no."  
Emmet scrambled to his feet, but froze where he stood, eyes wide with shock. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, face frozen in a silent shout. He didn't know whether to run towards or away from the horrible scene before him.  
Batman was crouched on the ground. He looked exactly as Emmet had seen him in his dream, white and sparkly, and beside him was a strange amorphous creature... But now Emmet couldn't have cared less about that. Batman was lifting something--no--someONE off the ground.  
"Lucy."  
The name barely left Emmet's mouth as a whisper. Then, all at once, he felt terror and desparation bubbling up in his chest, and suddenly he could move again, his voice returning to him. "Lucy. LUCY!"  
Emmet ran forward, throwing off his headset. Rex had been saying something, but it sounded like a meaningless buzz.  
He had to get to her. He had done this, he had to be able to undo it. He had to tell her he was sorry. He had to do... _something...!_  
The run to her side seemed to last forever, but finally Emmet was crouched beside Batman, looking at the prone form of the woman he loved.  
The impact from the Master Breaker Punch had hit her squarely in the middle of her back. She had lunged forward at the last second, taking the destructive blow that would have destroyed the whole temple without hesitation.  
Small fractures spiderwebbed all over her back, but what made Emmet's chest clench with terror was a singular, erratic crack that ran from the center of her back up to her neck.  
Batman carefully turned her over, and Emmet felt a wave of nausea.  
One of her arms was missing, knocked free from the force of impact.  
Batman cradled her gently, keeping his hands away from her back, carefully supporting her head. Emmet's eyes fell on her face, twisted with pain and fear, and felt as if he had been the one hit, right in the chest.  
"Lucy, Lucy... Lucy--" Emmet sobbed, trying and failing to voice his emotions. What could he say? "I'm sorry"? "You'll be okay"? "I love you"?  
"Emmet..." Lucy whispered, reaching up and taking his hand. Her eyes were open now, and the tenderness in her gaze pierced him deeper than any of her glares ever had.  
Emmet held her hand to his face, partially in affection, partially to hide from her soft, forgiving eyes. "Lucy... I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Those words sounded lame, even to him. They couldn't begin to cover the shame and self hatred coursing through him.  
"I know, Emmet... I'm the one who should be sorry." She gently stroked his cheek, sighing quietly. "I tried to change you because I was afraid of losing you... And in the end... I ended up losing you in a different way." She took his hand again and squeezed it, her voice thick with sadness as she spoke again. "I was wrong, Emmet. I was wrong about everything."  
"No, no, Lucy, please don't cry." Emmet was on the verge of tears himself. "You wanted what was best for me! For the whole world! You're right, we need to be tough, too be strong, and--"  
"But it was all wrong!" Lucy paused after her cry, catching her breath. "Just... Look around you, Emmet."  
Emmet did as he was told. Colors and lights and faces surrounded them on all sides in the crowds down below. His friends, the Systarians... All standing side by side, watching closely in a kind of sacred silence. At a glance, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the two groups.  
"Our defiance... Our toughness.... It almost destroyed something wonderful." Lucy continued, and Emmet looked back at her, meeting her pleading stare. "You were always right, Emmet. We don't need to fight anymore. Destroying this--" She pulled her hand free, gesturing to the crowd. "--isn't what you want." She looked over at Batman, and at the being Emmet couldn't place, who had an arm around the caped crusader. "This is what we should be fighting to protect."  
Emmet nodded, though he didn't quite understand what she was talking about. And frankly he didn't quite care. What he did understand was that she needed help, and quick.  
"Okay, that's enough talking for now Lucy, let's get you into Rex's ship so we can fix you up okay?" He straightened slightly, ready to go grab his headset to call Rex over. "I'm sure Rex will have something he can--"  
"Emmet, stop taking. Please. I need you to listen to me."  
Emmet feel silent again, looking at her in confusion. Her face had a look of serene calm.  
"This is how it should be. You have to understand, Emmet. If we stick together..."  
"Everything is better." Emmet finished, smiling slightly. "Yeah. That's why we're gonna stick together, right? And go get you fixed up?"  
"Emmet..." Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. Emmet waited for her to continue, ignoring the sudden creeping dread in his stomach.  
"Time to get out of here brother."  
Emmet wasn't sure when Rex had reached the temple. He ignored the voice behind him, but suddenly he was being yanked backwards through the air, away from the one person that mattered most to him.  
"No." He suddenly was overwhelmed with panic, struggling wildly to free himself. "No! Rex you have to let me go! We need to help her!!"  
Rex ignored him, his grip tightening despite Emmet's thrashing, pulling him back.  
Emmet howled with grief, reaching out in vain to the temple... reaching out in vain to the future he had dreamed of, to his friends who were surely now lost forever... to Lucy.  
"No! NO! LUCY!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop that was a lot.  
> I had another chapter planned of the aftermath between Rex and Emmet after this, but I'm not sure if I'll like it or not. Guess it depends on how well this one goes?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
